


Bitte

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, 偏向黑暗的灰色地带, 另一个时间线, 有我的垃圾爱好, 现学现卖, 车而已, 骚话开罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“囚禁调教”的故事





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 最近没什么感觉写车，于是放个万年前没公开发过的存货
> 
> 但说好的车我是不会鸽的，我只是需要找找感觉
> 
> 这个......其实是有后续的，看情况发不发吧（

Rey醒了。

她已经不在王座室了，身上的擦伤经过了简单的处理，身下的床铺也很舒适，总的来说，她现在的境遇还不错——如果忽视掉自己手腕和脚腕上的镣铐的话。铐住她双手和双脚的镣铐像是专门定制的，其实就是在她的四肢分别扣上一个环，但是这些环两两之间可以用巨大的磁力相互吸附，还可以接上锁链。于是，Rey右手腕和左脚踝上的环分别被接了一段不长不短的坚实铁链连在床上，手腕之间和脚踝之间又分别被吸在了一起，她只能并拢双手、合紧双腿躺在这张黑色的大床上。她尝试寻找打开镣铐或是弄断铁链的方法，却没有得到任何结果。

房间的灯光被调得有些昏暗，加之Rey正急着想要脱身，她并没有发现一直坐在阴影里望着她的Kylo Ren。但是他先开口了：“醒了啊，Rey。”他的语气是Rey从未听到过的，不似之前充满了矛盾和挣扎，而是搅拌着阴沉和疯狂。“Ben，你不用这样，”她晃了晃连着手腕的链条，“我们可以好好谈谈。”Kylo站了起来，将灯光调得很亮，然后一只膝盖跪在床上，俯下身去，鼻尖几乎碰上了她的。他一手撑在Rey的耳边，一手轻缓地抚摸着她的额发，瞳孔中的暗涌笼罩着她，他微笑着说：“我都知道……你向我伸出手时，那是我人生中直到现在最喜悦的瞬间了。可是，你只是为了抢走光剑，你骗我。”“Ben，”她的声音里充满了愧疚，“我只是不希望你走上那样的路，你不属于第一秩序，你不该把抵抗军……”“嘘……”他的手离开了Rey的额角，转而用食指压住她的嘴唇，“已经没有任何意义了。Ben Solo已经死了，记住，我是你的Master——Kylo Ren。”他把Master这个词咬得非常耐人寻味。

“不……”Rey想要坐起反抗，却被Kylo一把推回床上，话语也被他用唇舌粗暴地封在口中。被铐住的双手根本推不动男人的胸膛，双腿也被死死按住，她只能不停地小幅度扭动着身体，却根本逃不开Kylo的攻势。突然，房间里细小的水声中传来了几下棉帛撕裂的声响，Rey也顿时感到身上一凉——现在还剩在她身上的布料就只有内裤和缠绕在胸前和双臂上的绷带了。“Ben！你干什么！”她偏过头，终于躲开了Kylo的双唇，她尖叫着质问他。而男人却一只手将她的双手拉在头顶，另一只手不紧不慢地一圈一圈解开了她胸前的绷带，慢条斯理地说道：“我最后一次提醒一下我亲爱的小学徒，你要称呼我为Master。现在，开始上课了。”他说完这句话，绷带已经被扔在了Rey的腰上。Kylo欣赏着她青涩的小巧乳尖，然后一只手伸上去，用指尖拨弄着其中一个，直到它在Rey压抑的喘息中渐渐挺立起来。接着，他松开了少女被固定着的手腕，开始一同揉拧另一颗乳珠。Rey直接软了身子，双手无力地搭在头顶，但还是强忍着口中的嘤咛。

“看来，初阶的课程并不能让我的学生满意啊。”Kylo最后按碾了几下红肿的乳首，双手贴着Rey两边的腰线滑到了她的臀部。他稍微捏了捏，那上边就出现了红痕。随后，Kylo将她脚踝上镣铐的磁力解除，以便分开她的双腿，折起来压在她的上半身。而他则俯上去，用自己的肩膀和胸膛将她的大腿死死按住。Rey以为他又要来自己的胸前放肆，马上用胳膊挡在了两人之间，却没有想到，Kylo的手指突然按在了自己的下身，指尖隔着已经被沾湿的内裤缓慢却用力地来回描画着那道缝隙。“你这里很想被Master照顾啊……”Kylo低声问她，“要说出来呀。”Rey紧闭着双眼摇头，她绝对不会承认，在男人的手指划到前边时，自己有多么想挺起腰身，让他能一同轻拂过已经可以透过布料看出形状的小肉粒。可是他可能都感受到了。Kylo轻轻地戳了戳花蕊，然后在Rey实在无法忍住而泄出嘴角的呻吟中，将遮盖住那朵娇花的布料拉倒了一边——内裤并没有被脱下，布料离开自己那处时粘腻的剥离感更让Rey觉得羞耻。

“Ben ，你…..啊……”Rey正想阻止Kylo接下来的动作，却被身下一阵剧烈的快感刺激到失声。Kylo用食指和拇指捏住了那颗即使充血也很娇小的肉蒂，一边揉捏一边“警告”她：“不听话的孩子是要受到惩罚的，你叫我什么？”Rey连瞪他一眼的精力都没有，光是压制住自己的呻吟就已经费尽了她的心神。她试图加紧双腿，却被Kylo的臂膀挡住；她咬住了自己的手指制止自己的喘息，却被Kylo用另一只手扯开：“只有我能在你的身上留下印记，还有，我喜欢听你的声音。”她觉得自己的意识越来越飘渺，身体里好像有什么一直在缩紧，至于越来越快的低吟声，她已经无暇再去强忍住它们了。渐渐的，Rey觉得有什么东西要降临了，自己已经走到了不知是什么道路的尽头，只要Kylo的指腹再多揉搓一下……可是，他停下了。戛然而止的快感令她不自觉地用疑惑和渴望的眼神看向了Kylo，可男人只是拉开她想要夹紧摩擦的双腿，居高临下地扫视着自己的身体，目光最后定格在自己还在缩动的入口处：“想要吗？想要就告诉我。”Rey愤愤地瞪着他，忽然将自己铐在一起的双手伸了下去，想要自己满足自己。Kylo并没有阻止她，因为他把Rey按在了靠近床尾的位置，锁链的长度使少女连自己的小腹都碰不到。她只能感受着身体里的热潮逐渐散去，这感觉让她难耐又委屈。“你的慰藉只有我能给予——连你自己都没有资格，只有我可以。”他的语气似乎很愉悦，“你所拥有的，都必须是我给的。”

等到Rey的呼吸听起来已经平静了，Kylo又将指尖点在了她的花蕊上。他坐在Rey的腿间，用腰腹分开她的双腿。他又揉弄了起来，但这次不只这样，他还用另一只手上的食指和中指探入了女孩娇嫩的穴口。Rey感受到了异物入侵自己的身体，立刻尖叫着扭动自己的腰腹，却不小心让正在深入的指尖触碰到了一块特别的地带，她随之发出了非常甜腻的一声娇吟。“真乖啊，帮了老师一个大忙。”Kylo惊喜地说道，指尖抵住那处，手指弯曲伸直，开始快速地摩擦。这样连续的高强度的快感令她眼神涣散，只知道张着嘴呻吟喘息。Rey不知道Kylo在自己身体里找到的那是什么，但她知道那一定是自己的致命弱点之一，最可怕的是，它现在落在身前这个男人手上了。又一次，Rey被积累起来的快感向着高处送去，她的身体蠕动地吸吮着Kylo的手指，可又是在自己即将到达顶峰时，他松开了自己极度充血的肉粒，无情地抽出了他上一秒还在自己身体里搅动的手指。Rey湿润的双眼根本看不清Kylo的表情，她只能听到他满是笑意的“提示”：“你没有问Master要，Master怎么给你。”

不知道经过了多少次这样的令人绝望的循环。Kylo一只手在她身体里按揉摩擦着那个新发现的敏感带，另一只手揉拧她的一颗乳尖，他的唇舌则会去照顾另一个乳珠，然后每次Rey快到高潮的时候，他就会立刻停下，按着她平复，然后开始下一轮的挑逗。少女的眼角挂着泪痕，她刚刚又被逼得停了下来，可是泪水并没有能让Kylo放过她。Kylo看了看少女身下已经完全濡湿的床单，透明的湿滑液体还在顺着她的腿根滴下。他趴上了Rey的身子，一边帮她擦掉眼泪——同时也是把自己手上的滑腻液体蹭到她的脸颊上——一边轻声诱哄她：“还不开口吗，你看你都已经湿成这样了。”见Rey只是流着眼泪不理他，他假装遗憾地叹了一口气，手又摸上了她的大腿内侧。

“不要了……”在他的手掌刚刚碰到她腿上的皮肤时，Rey终于颤抖着声音祈求他，“求你……给我吧……”

但男人的手还是继续在她的大腿根游走着：“在求谁啊？”

“Ma……Master……求你……给我……”

“乖，说你想要什么？”

“我想……我想……”

“Say it. ”

“我……”

“Say it. ”

“我想……想高潮……Master，求你让我高潮吧……”Rey似乎已经被情欲折磨地抛开了一切，她神色涣散地向Kylo小声索求，甚至已经有些撒娇的意味了。

“学到了吗——你的一切都是属于我的，包括你自己的高潮……”Kylo的另一只手表扬般地摸了摸她的额头，接着，一直游移在她大腿根的指尖又进入了她的身体，熟悉地找到了她的敏感点，开始摩挲。Rey不再压抑自己的呻吟，她喘息着叫着男人“Master”，扭动的腰身配合着他的手指。又快了，终于可以……但是身前的人又一次停下了，他抽出的手指拉出一道银丝，还发出一声令人面红耳赤的水声。“哈……为什么……Master……你都答应给我了……我都求你了……”Rey这次直接抽噎了起来，十分委屈。她看不见Kylo解开了他的裤子，放出了真正的怪物。“好了好了，别哭了，”他扶着自己搭在Rey颤抖的下体上，有一下没一下地轻轻蹭着她的花蕊，让她颤栗却不至于登顶，然后再次趴下身子，在她耳边吹拂着热气：“下一课，也要好好记住了——你，只能因它而高潮……”话语间，他又狠狠地碾过少女几次，惹得她发出带着哭腔的呻吟。“记住了吗？”他含住Rey的耳垂。“记住了……Master……求你用它给我高潮……”她已经毫无顾忌了，甚至微微抬起腰腹，主动去摩擦压在自己上边的火热欲望——那不只是Kylo的欲望，也是她自己的欲望。

“Hmmm，我的小学徒很狡猾啊，”Kylo被Rey的摩擦激得闷哼了一声，他揽着她的腰把她向床头推了推，然后解除了她手腕间镣铐的磁力，将她的双手带到她的下半身，分别从大腿外侧绕到大腿根，接着抓着她的手，引导她自己用双手拨开入口的唇瓣，让娇嫩的花朵完全暴露在外，等待采撷，“不许松手。”这个动作太羞耻了，但还没等Rey反应过来，Kylo就扶着自己，推入了她的身体里。少女本就接近极限的身体因为男人在进入时狠狠压过敏感点而直接走上了顶峰。她开始剧烈地痉挛，内壁紧紧地缠绕上Kylo。“嗯……嗯！Master，别动了！别……我……我已经……”Rey下意识收回了双手，无力地推着男人的胸膛。“又不听话了吗？”他故作严厉地瞪着少女，身下还大幅度地搅动了几下。“是……Master……”微微颤抖的双手回到了两人的交合处，她紧紧地闭上双眼，又扒开了自己的入口，恢复那个羞耻至极的动作。Kylo没有理会Rey正在高潮，他每一次抽动、碾压和撞击都不曾留情，似乎就是为了将女孩逼疯。Rey之前一直未被满足的身体现在直接被快感的潮水淹没，少女失神地张着双腿，双手已经是在无意识地掰开自己让Kylo进出了，她觉得自己可能就永远这么高潮下去了。

“坠入黑暗吧，只能依附着我，缠在我的身上，被我喂养，永远也无法逃离我……”Kylo最后一下用力撞进去，一边释放一边吻掉Rey的泪水，“我会从内到外，把你一寸一寸地污染。”


	2. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 传说中的后续
> 
> 本来今天为了庆祝tfa大哥到货应该开一个新的车，但实在没什么感觉，于是又是一万年前的拿来先顶一下（
> 
> 也算是提醒一下自己继续搞（
> 
> 骚话开罗，持续在线
> 
> 唉......傻黑甜

 

 

“坠入黑暗吧，只能依附着我，缠在我的身上，被我喂养，永远也无法逃离我……我会从内到外，把你一寸一寸地污染。”Rey的神经正跟着身体内外一起颤抖，她听到了Kylo对自己的低语，却根本无法仔细思考，只能任由这些句子顺着她的耳朵钻进大脑，然后嘴唇不断下意识地做出“是，Master”的口型。

 

Kylo在最后的深入后又咬着牙在少女快要将自己绞杀的身体里来回小幅度地抽送了两下，以确定他已经毫无保留地都喂给了她——至少是这一次的。看着Rey无法聚焦的双眸和从中滑出的泪痕，他满意地用拇指摩挲着她还在不停开合却发不出声音的嘴唇，轻声说道：“刚刚是你的入学仪式，你是我第一个也是唯一一个学生。”然后，Kylo直起身子，托着Rey的腰缓缓地退了出来。他抓住女孩还在拨开入口的双手，将它们移开，而因为他的尺寸暂时无法完全闭合的入口还在无助地一下一下收缩着，并没有乳白色的东西淌出来——他其实知道自己有进入到多么深的位置——只是在女孩的大腿根，方才过程中不断新添的透明粘液中还夹杂着一丝血色。于是，男人的心情更好了，他轻笑出声：“显然，我也是你的第一任老师。”Kylo在看起来马上就要跌入梦乡的少女身旁躺下，将她相对于自己有些娇小的身躯牢牢地锁进怀中，亲吻了她被汗水打湿的额发：“好好休息吧，明天还有新的东西要学。”

 

映入眼帘的是金碧辉煌的大厅，各种装饰都极尽奢华。——我在哪？

 

转过身，同样华贵的试衣镜中映出了一位少女，身着用绸缎与细纱制成的样式极其复杂的长裙。——那是……我？我为什么穿成这样？

 

“Rey，你……看上去真美。”镜中，Master……不对，是Kylo Ren出现在了自己的身后，脸上的幸福笑容令她心悸得想要落泪。——我们为什么在这？

 

突然，场景开始扭曲变换，地面瞬间九十度旋转，自己却并没有如想象中那样摔在坚硬冰冷的地砖上，而是落入一张柔软温暖的大床上，Kylo撑在她的上方，深情地注视着自己：“Rey，你终于成为了我的王后……”接着，繁琐的华丽衣裙被男人粗暴地扯裂，他在自己耳边说：“可以不用再叫我Master了……”——“Master”这个称呼……这难道是原力展示给自己的未来？我们真的会如他所说的那样，一起统治整个银河系吗？

 

敲门声忽然响起，门外传来了十分可爱的女童声：“Mama，Dada，我……睡不着……”她疑惑地看向身上的男人，而他则是低下头亲吻了自己的额头，温柔地说道：“看来我们的小公主需要人陪……我去哄她，你乖乖地在床上等我好吗，sweetheart？”——我们……还有了一个女孩吗？真好啊……

 

Rey能感觉到，她睁眼时脸上是挂着微笑的，梦中那份暖洋洋的幸福感还萦绕在自己胸口。耳后传来了温热的鼻息，她渐渐反应过来自己现在的处境，以及昨晚发生的事。在想到自己最终还是向欲望和快感屈服而承认男人是自己的“Master”，并主动地乞求他给予自己高潮，Rey立刻用自己仍被铐住的双手捂上了脸颊——她现在羞愤欲死。而环抱着她的Kylo也因为她的动作而醒了过来，他缩了缩双臂，使她与自己贴得更紧，然后将自己的脸埋进她的颈窝，胡乱磨蹭着：“早上好啊，我的小学徒。”“我不是……”Rey一张嘴就发现自己的嗓子有些沙哑，她又回忆起了自己在昨晚未曾停止过的呻吟和带着哭腔的“Master”，同时，她也注意到了自己下身的酸胀和黏腻。“嘘……先不要说话了。”Kylo打断了她的话，然后松开了少女，自己起身下了床，“Master会好好照顾他的学生的。”他走出了休息室，不一会儿便端了水和食物回来。

 

Kylo解掉了Rey手腕上的镣铐的铁链，让她能够坐直身体。他坐在床边，将插着一小块食物的叉子伸到Rey的嘴边，对这个瞪着自己而不愿张嘴的少女柔声说道：“乖，吃饱了才有力气。还是说你已经迫不及待地想要上课了？”他把“上课”这两个词咬得很微妙。Rey听到这话，轻颤了一下后，还是乖乖地张开嘴，咬住拽下了面前叉子上的食物。因为她选择了“乖乖”地吃饭，肚子很快就被填饱了。“你知道吗，我特别喜欢把你’喂饱’时的感觉，”看着Rey将最后一小块吞入腹中，Kylo放下了盘子，转而拿起了装着水的玻璃杯，“要喝一些水吗？”在看到Rey轻微的点头后，他说了一句“喝水你就可以自己来了”，然后一口饮下小半杯，将它含在口中，然后指了指自己的嘴唇。Rey显然明白了他的恶劣想法，她犹豫再三，还是主动扶着他的下颚吻了上去，用舌头撬开了男人的牙关，汲取他口中清甜的纯净水。喉咙蠕动两次后，Rey赶忙放开了Kylo的嘴唇，但她的舌尖却在收回时被他故意轻轻地咬了一下。“还要吗？”他并不觉得自己有什么不对，还是微笑着问她。Rey当然立刻拒绝了。

 

“那好吧，我们可以开始今天的课程了。”

 

Rey的反抗在Kylo的身躯和力气下根本不够看。Kylo在休息室的落地试衣镜前铺了几个枕头，然后将左手腕与左脚踝、右手腕与右脚踝被吸在了一起的Rey小心翼翼地放在那些枕头上，使她的双手从大腿外侧绕到脚踝处，因此不得不对着镜子呈M形张开着双腿。她闭着眼别过头，逃避着镜中自己因Kylo而成熟为桃红色的乳尖和下体。“第一节课，认识和感知你自己。”男人的声音在她的头顶响起，似乎他又蹲在了自己身后，“好学生要认真听讲。”接着，Rey就感受到一股不可反抗的力量使她扭回了自己的头，摆正了自己的视线，镜中的景象也因此直直地射入她的瞳孔。她看到又是衣冠整齐的Kylo蹲在自己的后边，视线通过镜面的反射与自己的相接。他的双臂环到自己身前，两个无名指指尖轻轻地点在自己的两只乳尖上，然后向自己的耳根吹拂着热气：“这里，是你的敏感带之一。照顾她们需要先用指甲小心地刮蹭，等到挺立后用指腹揉搓挤压就可以了。”Kylo一边说着，手上一边执行着他所说的话语，而Rey只能眼睁睁地看着乳首在指甲的搔刮后微微挺立，然后被他轻松地捉住、揉捻。她想要极力忍住快感带来的呻吟，但昨晚才初尝情事的身体却太过敏感，让她无法抑制地粗喘和扭动肩膀——但她又不敢过大幅度地扭动，那样会扯到自己落到Kylo手中的可怜乳珠。

 

情潮逐渐在Rey的身体里升起，她能感觉到自己身下又开始变得湿润了。因为昨天Kylo屡次让自己在踏上云端之前又重重跌下，她对愈烧愈烈的欲火有一种本能的恐惧。Kylo似乎也发现了这一点，他在她耳边用低沉的声音说道：“别担心，Master会给学生她想要的。”话音刚落，两人就都看到了镜子中Rey的两腿之间的娇嫩入口在收缩之间流出了混着白色的透明液体，滑落到黑色的枕头上。Rey涨红着脸说不出话，倒是Kylo松开了挑逗女孩乳尖的双手，伸了下去，一只手拨开一边的唇瓣，另一只手的食指和中指沾取了一些她入口处的液体。“Master喂给你的东西要妥善保存，”Kylo对着镜子中的少女晃了晃沾着粘液的手，“不过没关系，Master会补给你，保证你每时每刻都是被灌满的。”说完，他又将举起的手放回仍在淌着白液的入口处，指腹沾染了更多的粘液，然后开始在她的整朵娇花上流连，把湿滑的液体均匀地涂在上边。“又是一个你的敏感带之一，”Kylo捏住了她的花蕊，由缓至疾地揉碾，“稍微照顾一下你就会止不住呻吟。”果然如他所说，Rey在一声惊叫后就开始不停地发出甜腻的呻吟。这时，一直拨开着唇瓣的手也有了动作，两根手指滑进了少女湿漉漉的身体，熟练地摸到了她身体内部的那个凸点，一边碾压一边说：“而这里，不断摩擦的话，你会哭着请求Master满足你。”

 

Rey直接软了身子，靠在了Kylo的胸膛，双手紧紧地攥着身下的枕头。这正是昨晚一直折磨着自己的灭顶快感，她又在被一步一步向高处推去。但这次，男人没有在极限时才停下，而是稍微撩拨了一会儿后就收手了，然后站起身走到了她的面前，居高临下地看着她说：“不要急，乖乖上完课，Master就奖励你。刚刚讲的其实不是很重要，Master自然会好好照顾你的身体，你自己是碰不到的。现在才是今天的重点——仔细地、深刻地掌握你的Master。”说完，他解开了自己的裤链，放出了少女并不陌生的怪物。Rey有点呆愣地望着它——昨晚就是这么大的一个东西进入了自己吗？“首先，记住怎么取悦我。”Kylo将还愣着的Rey推倒在了那堆枕头上，由于镣铐的关系，她必须大开着双腿仰面躺着。男人俯下身来，用肩膀卡住她的膝盖窝，扶着自己紧贴在Rey下边的唇瓣上。他握着自己，一会儿用顶端来回划过花瓣间的缝隙，一会儿又抵住已经极度充血的肉粒画着圈揉压，让Rey时不时轻哼出声。忽然，他松开了自己，既有分量的头部轻敲在了娇嫩的花蕊上，引来女孩的惊呼。接着，Kylo便让自己被Rey的唇瓣半包裹住，没有进入，只是用柱身碾着花瓣摩擦。

 

“不对，这样你就学不到了。”Kylo似乎突然发现了不妥之处，便起身在镜子前坐下，然后将Rey抱起，背对着自己放在了大腿上。Rey抬眼就从镜中看到令她头晕目眩的画面：那个怪物从下边伸到她的身前，她可以说是骑跨在那上面了，自己的唇瓣根本无法将它包裹完全，它的顶端已经压过了自己那颗相比之下太过娇小的肉粒了。Kylo揽着她的膝盖内侧将她微微举起，然后摆动腰部，开始了上下的摩擦。他每次抬起腰，顶部就会碾过Rey的花蕊，几次之后，少女便更加湿润了，从他摩擦时变得水亮的柱身就可以看出来。“学会了吗？”他低声问道，见女孩只是抿着嘴看着镜中两人之间紧贴的地方，他继续威胁道，“不记得昨天的惩罚了吗？”Rey的身体立刻紧缩了一下，她真的不想再遭受一边昨天的酷刑了，便用颤抖的声音小声回答道：“学……学会了……”“看来你真的不记得了。”“是，学会了……Master……”她已经从脸颊到耳根都是一片通红了。“这不就对了吗，你自己试试。”说完，他便停下了动作，也放下了女孩，并消除了镣铐间的磁力，只将她的双腕固定在一起。Rey调整了姿势，手掌撑在枕头上，用自己的下体轻轻压住Kylo挺立着的怪物，慢慢地移动摩挲起来。她其实在尽量使用自己的肉蒂，希望能从与Kylo的摩擦中延续已有的快感。

 

这一切都被Kylo通过镜面看在了眼里。他勾了勾嘴角，双手抚摸着Rey的腰线问道：“你知道想要的时候该怎么做。”“是……Master……我……我……求你让我……让我高潮……”少女又一次在情欲中陷入了迷乱，她不知道这到底是因为自己的本心，还是由于她与Kylo之间存在force bond而受到影响，亦或是两者都有？“当然了，好学生理应得到奖励。”他扶住Rey的腰，引导着她将入口对准自己，然后在一片泥泞中滑进了深处。Rey有点惊恐地看着自己一点一点吞食掉他，自己的小腹甚至都鼓起了些许。她的双手在前方支撑着自己的身体，挺着腰承受着来自下方的撞击。Kylo每次抽动都不忘狠狠擦过那一点，她因此不断紧缩，似乎想要扼住在自己身体里不断穿行的男人。“Sweetheart，注意集中精力，”他感受到了Rey内壁渐渐增高的跳动频率，“我要你记住我的形状，听到了吗？”“是，是，我会努力……努力记住的……哈……”“没关系，慢慢来，Master会耐心帮你复习的。”“是……Master……”越叠越高的快感使Rey的眼角又滑下了泪珠，她重复地呢喃着“Master……please……”然后在Kylo某一次深入时带着哭腔呻吟出声——她的Master给她了。

 

Kylo也在几次抽动后释放了。他捞过少女让她靠在自己身上，享受着她余韵中还在痉挛的身体吮吸自己的感觉。“乖，除了喘息呻吟，痉挛紧缩，你什么都不用再想了，我会让你吃饱的。”他轻轻按压她的小腹，感受到自己的形状，也听到了女孩的嘤咛，“你，是想要站在我的身边的，这与阵营无关。所以，乖乖地待在这里吧。”

 

 


	3. 3.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个玄学，就是我发了存货就会有动力码新的（
> 
> 又是传说中的后续
> 
> 这谜之剧情，我自己都要信了（所以神tm逻辑预警
> 
> 罢了，做就对了（
> 
> （回头看之前写的东西，好羞耻，啧

 

 

“最高领袖，Hux将军发现停机库内少了一架穿梭机，向您报告。”军官忐忑地看着Kylo Ren的背影，等待着答复。

 

“告诉他，不要大惊小怪，那是我派遣的秘密任务。”Kylo望着窗外的星河，语气平静地根本不像他。

 

Rey又离开了自己，她又逃走了。他其实一直都知道，把少女锁在床上跟“正确的处理方式”一点边都沾不上，可是他想不出别的了。那天在王座室，他以为Rey终于要接受自己的邀请了，要像原力给自己展示的一样站在自己身侧了，但她向自己伸出的右手却只是为夺取光剑。当他从爆炸的冲击中苏醒，视野还是一片模糊时，就开始疯狂搜寻那个女孩了——还好是自己先醒来，Rey还静静地躺在不远处。他承认，自己当时只感受到了一阵病态的安定——你没能逃走，是我先醒了。没错，那是“病态的安定”，因为他能察觉到从自己之后的种种行为中透露出的安全感缺失：锁住她；让她叫自己“Master”；挑逗她，逼她放下羞耻求自己；用各种色情的姿势掠夺她；看她哭喊着高潮，还得继续承受自己的顶弄；欣赏她每次情事过后迷乱的表情和狼狈的身体……只有这些时候，他才能暂时安心，才能感受到少女对自己的渴求。自己可以感觉到Rey的身体已经在慢慢沦陷了，可是心呢？她可是一直对自己封闭着精神，切断着原力的链接。这似乎是一个死胡同，可是回头看也是一片漆黑，他便逃避一般维持着现状，不和女孩聊那些现实问题，只是变着花样一次又一次地刷新她对快感的认知。老实说，Rey的逃跑打破了这个僵局，而他也真正的平静下来了，平静到了极致——他的内心终于归于一片死寂。他感受不到愤怒，也没有痛苦，如同五感均被剥夺，只剩绝对的静谧。

 

罢了，你从来都不会真的留在我身边。

 

Rey驾驶着从第一秩序偷来的穿梭机，在连续几次空间跳跃后停在了一片空旷的星域中。她拉了拉身上随便围上的黑色床单——上边还有Kylo的味道，好吧，布料上那块粘粘的地方正好盖在自己的肩头。Rey确定了这里是一个十分偏僻的星系，偌大的空间只有她自己。终于，她可以放松下来了，瘫坐在驾驶座上，内心五味杂陈。太复杂了，真的太复杂了。她越来越看不懂自己与Kylo之间的关系了，明明看起来那么不正常——自己每天都被他用快感折磨着身体、冲刷着神志——可每次体力不支昏睡过去后，又都会梦见和Kylo一起登上王座，而且梦境一次比一次清晰，细节也一次比一次多。所以按照原力的意思，她沦陷在Kylo身下就是通向美好未来的正确道路吗？这么思索着，Rey起身慢慢地一步一步挪到了休息室——她的大腿根还是麻的。她扯掉身上的床单，狠狠扔在地上，然后在躺上床的一瞬间喟叹出声。

 

事实上，她的确即将投降，就在昨天晚上。说起来，昨天Kylo实在太过了，他把她的左手腕同左脚踝、右手腕同右脚踝吸在了一起，让她双腿大开着仰躺在床上，接纳他的怪物。这么多天的调教，加上Kylo每次夸张得如同一场酷刑的前戏，她很轻松地就用自己湿漉漉的身体吞下了这个男人。他每次进出的幅度都很大，会重重地擦过身体里的那处敏感带，让自己颤抖着绷紧身体，连带着内部也一同收缩，再被无情地挤开。大概是因为腰下的枕头多垫了一个吧，这次的角度可以让他顺利地几乎整根没入。于是，Kylo的顶端便按压到了她身体里一个从未被发掘过的地方，酸麻过后带来的是比其他敏感点还要灭顶快感。她的呻吟变成了甜腻尖叫，她求她的Master不要再碰那里了，但Kylo当然不会放过这块新发现的更加娇嫩的软肉，便握着她的腰，在她的身体里画着圈反复研磨，感受着里边突然涌出的大股潮水，享受她既甜蜜又痛苦的讨饶。男人在一声声“全部给Master吧”的诱哄中用他的顶端缓缓打开了那处软肉聚拢的细滑入口，之后每一次抽动都会再进入这里。Rey大概知道那是什么，她试图挣扎，可手脚已被完全束缚；她想要求饶，但是惊恐和更上一层的快感让她根本说不出一句完整的话。这次的高潮来得异常猛烈，她甚至能感觉到自己身体的最深处在不停地吸吮Kylo，像是要挽留他直接浇灌在这处——而他也的确这么做了。“Sweetheart，她也属于Master了……”他在自己耳边满意地呢喃。

 

Rey躺在休息室里，一直手掌轻抚着自己的小腹。她记得昨晚，自己的精神已经和这里一起融化了，那时的她想着，不如就这么沉沦了吧，乖乖待在他身边，再也不管其他的任何事。她甚至在Kylo解开链子抱她去清理时环上了他的脖颈，轻轻唤了一声“Master”。她感受到了他那时的欣喜。男人小心翼翼地把她放进浴缸，用指纹解锁取下了她手腕和脚踝的镣铐，轻柔地按开她因为挣扎而留下的淤青。却正是这阵温柔突然击中了她——不对，他们不该是现在这样，他们都陷入了误区，眼前暂时的安定只是因逃避而产生的假象，还有太多的问题没有解决。所以她趁Kylo熟睡时小心地捏着他的手刷开了身上的束缚，捡起地上被换掉还没来得及送去清洗的黑色床单裹住自己赤裸的身体，又一次离开了他。其实想想还挺一言难尽的，她之所以能这么轻松地逃跑，还不是因为自己主动叫的那声“Master”让Kylo“放心”了，所以他才睡得那么沉——是不是似曾相识，在王座室，虽然本意不同，但都是自己“骗了”他让他放下戒备。

 

其实远离漩涡的中心，很容易就能看清真相。Kylo的本意绝不是要把自己锁在床上日日欢愉，他只是想要她，想完全得到她，他需要极端的感官冲击来平复自己在王座室的行为给他带来的巨大的安全感缺失。于是Rey突然理解了原力向她指引的梦境，并不是要她沉沦，而是去真正带给Kylo安全感和归属，然后与他一同站在最高处。想到这里，她露出一抹苦笑，不知道这次偷跑又摧毁了他多少的安全感。

 

这时，Rey突然感觉到了不对劲，身体里那个昨天才被发现并打开过的小口，虽然现在已经恢复闭合成了一道缝隙，但里边的东西还是有些许溢了出来。她起身看过去，入口处已经开始缓缓流出白色的液体。是啊，虽然Kylo为她清理了，可昨天的地方实在太深了——她又回忆起男人突破那里时为自己带来的极致快感。接着，她的身体一阵紧缩，更多的乳白色被挤了出来——看吧，自己还是沦陷了，她已经习惯了Kylo对自己身体的侵占，她的身体在主动渴求着他，在要求自己回到他的床上，紧紧地包裹住那个怪物。Rey伸手捡起来地上的床单，抱在怀中，贪婪地呼吸着Kylo的气息，一只手伸到了自己身下，揉捏着花蕊。还不够。她又将食指和中指一同送入了体内，熟练地摸上了前边的敏感点，搅拌着粘稠的液体，开始按压摩挲。不，还是不行。自己虽然能感受到快感在慢慢堆积，可是她清楚自己是多么希望此刻是在被Kylo触碰挑逗，她想要被他充实，而不是自己的手指。快感背后的空虚令Rey无比焦躁，她手上的动作加快，机械地将自己送上顶峰，在那一瞬间，她咬住了床单，一声低呼滑过喉咙从齿缝流出——“Master……”

 

独自站在王座室的Kylo忽然听到熟悉的呢喃，他坚信那是自己的幻听，却还是忍不住回头，尽管身后大概率会是空无一物。然而，不多时前刚逃走的少女就这么出现在了自己面前，双腿对着自己大张，眼眸湿润地咬着非常眼熟的黑色床单，呼唤着自己抵达了高潮。Rey从身体里抽出的手指拉出一道夹着白色的透明丝线，她抬眼看到面前的人，先是惊吓地紧缩了一下身体，挤出更多粘液；然后松开了咬着的床单，再一次把它甩到地上。她刚刚尽管高潮了，却根本没有满足，她渴求的是面前这个人，而不是单纯的对自己敏感部位的刺激。“我……”Rey可怜兮兮地望着Kylo，却没有注意到她在叫了他Master时男人细微的颤抖，她将双手伸到腿间，像初次时那样拨开了入口的花瓣，“可不可以满足我……求你给我……”Kylo面无表情地走了过来，只是漆黑的瞳孔中翻滚着惊涛骇浪。他趴下身子，黑色的披风罩住了两人。他吻住了少女的嘴唇，止住她的话语，接着一只手解开了自己的裤子。Rey的双腿已经缠在了他的腰上，于是，怪物一被释放出来就撞在了少女的花蕊上。她呻吟了一声，松开的双手撑住床，主动挺腰摩擦着讨好他。但今天的Kylo却反常地按着她的小腹阻止了她，然后直接握着自己进入了女孩开合着邀请他的入口。

 

整个抽动的过程他都一言不发，只是狠狠地蹭过Rey的敏感地带，却又在即将撞上最里边的软肉时停下，抽出。可是少女已经尝过了那里不可言说的绝妙滋味，然后委屈地问道：“Master……哈……你为什么不进来……”Kylo似乎是轻叹了一口气，却还是加大了力道和幅度，重重地顶了进去，接下来的动作也都充分照顾着这个更加娇嫩的小口。两人都能感受到那里每次被碾开时，原先容纳的东西就顺着缝隙淌出一点，使他们的身体之间更加滑腻。新的敏感带对Rey的刺激还是很大的，她又快到达极限了，喘息间她的意识又朦胧了起来，而这次，她却看到了自己梦中的景象——宫殿，婚服，花园，孩子……她环住Kylo紧紧地抱着，将不知是因为快感还是幸福的泪水蹭到他肩头的布料上。这一刻，她终于将自己的精神世界向Kylo打开了，两人在相通时颤栗着，相互感受着对方的思想和情绪。她知道Kylo也看到了自己的梦境，感觉到他似乎找回了些许安全感，也听见了他心底暗暗许下的承诺——“你所想的，才是未来。”又是那股熟悉的直接浇入深处的灼热感觉，Rey也终于感到了满足。她眯着眼睛，感受着Kylo从自己还在痉挛的身体里退出来，伴着水声带出的粘腻物质还有些许滴在了自己的大腿上。他俯在自己的耳边，终于对她说出了第一句话，只有三个字：“等着我。”然后，force bond就被切断了。

 

Kylo在Rey高潮时感应到了她的位置，因为她完全接纳了自己，也将她自己不留分毫地交给了他。他独自驾驶着Command Shuttle离开了至高无上号，精准地找到了Rey偷走的穿梭机。他登上机舱，走进休息室，看见床上的少女已经因为疲惫睡得很熟了，便一把解下自己的披风，上前包裹起赤裸的女孩，横抱着回到了自己的舰船上，就像当时在Takodana的森林里一样。

 

Rey再次醒来，发现自己又回到了熟悉的房间，熟悉的床上，只是锁链镣铐什么都没有了。起身转过头，Kylo正坐在椅子上注视着自己。

 

 


End file.
